


boyfriend

by thingsthatdont



Category: Watcher (TV 2019)
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kdrama, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, soft until its hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsthatdont/pseuds/thingsthatdont
Summary: after the events of the tv show, kim young goon and jo soo yeon work together amidst growing feelings. then they make out.
Relationships: kim young goon/ jo soo yeon
Kudos: 7





	1. waking up

Jo Soo Yeon had managed to go about her day at work without once staring too long, and this was an accomplishment she intended to celebrate by having a low maintenance dinner and going to bed late. She read a few chapters of the non-fiction she’d picked up a couple of days ago, the one written by a forensic anthropologist, more out of habit than anything else. Since she was assigned to the corruption investigation department (and intended to stay there), there was no reason to keep herself informed of minuscule shifts in her specialization anymore, but Soo Yeon had always prided herself on being useful. Working with the astute and experienced people like Team Leader Do and Lawyer Han, who were used to effortlessly navigating the echelons of power, and Kim Young Goon, who nearly always disregarded protocol and landed on his feet anyway, she felt a bit out of her depth due to her lack of experience and confidence. She’d made a conscious resolution to keep honing her technological skills and forensic knowledge and ensure that she’d always be ready to provide the best support. She quite liked being prepared.

She found her mind drifting to a now-familiar pair of intense eyes, the way they regarded her with mischief, the way his lips formed her name – they’d decided to address each other informally in the month when they were the lone members of the investigation team – the way he sometimes stared at her like he couldn’t quite understand how her mind functioned, the way he looked so satisfied when they thought the same things. She wondered how her face looked in those moments. Probably awestruck. Now that Team Leader Do had been reinstated and Lawyer Han had joined their department officially, the office would no longer be their space to pass the time under the pretext of logging in work hours. Since Young Goon was an officer it was probably required for him, but Soo Yeon knew that there were many days when, in the absence of any real work, she could’ve just stayed home but had chosen not to.

It was an honest to god crush. She clearly knew too much about the guy, and probably had confused her sympathy for attachment. That’s what she told herself the entire past month, as she watched him deal with the fallout of finally knowing his mother’s murderer, and having the time to process his father’s death. But really, he hadn’t given her many opportunities to be sympathetic. As someone who didn’t believe in therapy – an irritating trait that Soo Yeon would continue to argue against – Young Goon never talked about his feelings, except in a bitingly sarcastic way that was clearly intended to warn people off. Soo Yeon figured that Team Leader Do was probably a better person to talk to than her, since he knew his parents, but somehow, she doubted that they had many heart-to-hearts when they met up. Soo Yeon was also incredibly aware that if she expressed too much concern, he might get the wrong idea – or the right idea – about her crush despite his seeming disinterest in relationships, and her general caution just escalated into awkwardness and forced distance.

Honestly, she was just going to be normal. Smart. Friendly. Easy. This decision sceptically made, like every other one she’d made concerning him lately, she slowly felt the quiet call of sleep.

Her phone rang. She groaned and reached for it, having been asleep for a whole hour. Of course, it was Young Goon. He seemed to have no sense of boundaries, and the fact that they considered each other friends often blurred the assigned formality of their interactions. Suddenly, she was irritated at the encroachment of her thoughts by him. How could one person make her feel so fixated and self-conscious? He was probably calling about work.

“Yeah?” She answered, making no attempt to hide the sleepy roughness or irritation in her voice.

“Yah, can you come down to the office?” He asked.

Of course. She knew it. Shoving down the genuine pleasure she felt at the sound of his voice, especially one devoid of the emergency characteristic of near-death escapades, she sighed.

“Do you even know what time it is? Can you please let me sleep at night?”

“It’s 7 AM and you have to be at work in two hours anyway.”

Shit. She hadn’t realised she’d slept so late. Young Goon was probably calling because he needed the keys to the office – she guessed the earliness was because of Park Si Young’s court appearance later in the day. They probably had to crosscheck some phone records for Lawyer Han before the trial began. Last-minute requests like this weren’t new, but they were always important.

“This is about the phone records, isn’t it? I told you we should’ve checked them last night before leaving.”

“Yeah, you always know. Come down, I’ll pick you up in fifteen.”

“Whu-? I can just take the subway, Young Goon.”

“Yeah, but this will be faster.”

And then he cut the phone, the ill-mannered brat.


	2. picking up

Kim Young Goon restlessly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for Jo Soo Yeon to come down. He knew she'd be ready in exactly fifteen minutes, he'd reached in ten, and now had the entertaining opportunity to see her wrestle with the latch of the side gate, where he usually picked her up from. He saw her make her way down the last flight of steps - she preferred to use the staircase whenever feasible - and took in her usual outfit of worn jeans, white t-shirt and striped shirt hastily tucked in. Her hair was loose, he knew that she would tie it in the car, and he absently noted the fatigue lining her frame, just as he noted the ever-present urge to kiss her, to be kissed by her.

He stopped his thoughts from becoming too graphic because it wasn't as if he was ever going to do anything about them. Jo Soo Yeon was the one person in his life who wasn't tainted by secrets. Ironic, since she'd started out as a mole planted by Commissioner Yeom in the team. He had found her sincere apology quite endearing, especially because she had intentionally been a very bad mole, withholding plenty of crucial information from her supervisor. Mostly, Young Goon just thought that she'd felt the natural discomfort of an inherently honest person, and he trusted her all the more for it, considering that both Team Leader Do and Lawyer Han were on the opposite end of the spectrum when it came to truthfulness.

He watched her grapple with the latch, waited for a beat, and got out to help her. She was reluctant to give up control, and they had a slight tussle of hands until at last, she let him do it for her. The routineness of this interaction drew a smile from him, and she reacted with a slight huff of amusement.

He'd been aware throughout the investigation that he was attracted to her. His slight disappointment at the 'Boyfriend' who’d kept calling her, and his subsequent relief when he found out that she didn't actually have one (despite the larger implications of this deception) hardly left any room for denial. However, just because he was aware of how her casual touches resonated right down to his soul, how her humour brightened his day, and how she was simultaneously indulgent of and exasperated by his recklessness, didn't mean that he had to address any of it. Truly, he felt a bit uncomfortably exposed. She knew his gruesome past and he didn’t have the courage to ask her what she thought of it. She’d witnessed him get swept away by his emotions so many times; he was hardly a good coworker – demanding, impatient, and temperamental – he cringed as he remembered the time when he had handcuffed her to the car and gone off on his own, knowing that she would’ve tried to stop him. In his defence, she might’ve ended up hurt. He wondered how she managed to stay friends with him. Probably because her infinite patience cancelled out his lack of it.

In any case, he had determined that they would remain friends. She seemed to genuinely like spending time with him, and he enjoyed their post-work drinking sessions and easy dynamic too much to sabotage it. Although there were moments of reconsideration, like right now when she brushed past him with a muttered thanks and he caught the scent of her body wash on the wind. Peppermint, like his.

He handed her the iced americano he’d picked up for her, while sipping on his own. Their fingers brushed, and he had to school his expression into nonchalance as he asked about her night. While they drove toward the police station, he felt a bit guilty for being the cause of the slight dark circles forming under her eyes, even though she’d said she hadn’t slept because she was up reading longer than she should’ve been. He kept his eyes on the road, listening to her noisy sipping of the remaining liquid. She kept up the chatter intermittently; Soo Yeon seemed to talk more the more he got to know her, a trait which he found unexpectedly charming.

A straw gently nudged his lips. She was holding out his half-finished beverage for him.

“Here, have some”, she said, and he instinctively took a sip, although he couldn’t help but stare a second longer at her coffee-glistened lips.

“Thanks.”


	3. phone records

She’d told him to park the car while she opened up the office, but he was faster than she’d anticipated. He appeared in the hallway just as she noticed that they didn’t actually need the keys. She frowned over at him as he made her way to her.

“Yah, did you forget to lock the do--!”

The next few seconds in her memory were haphazard at best. There was a masked person, the flash of a knife in front of her face, Young Goon literally stopping the weapon mid-air with his bare hand, her somehow ending up on the floor after being pushed out of the way. He tried to wrench the knife away from the assailant, bleeding the entire time, and got kicked in the ribs for his efforts. Twisting his grip to afford himself some leverage, he toppled the other person. The attacker was quickly back up on their feet and launched themselves at Young Goon, who banged into the desk behind him hard enough for him to yell out.

Soo Yeon felt the familiar dread of watching him fight, the strange almost nihilistic way in which he gave himself to the fury of combat – as if he had nothing really holding him back. Nothing to look forward to once the battle ended. She hated seeing him like this – hated her helplessness in combat. Quickly making her way to her bag, she fished for her taser gun, and shot it at the assailant, pausing only for a moment to check her aim (she was getting better at this).

The shocked attacker went limp after a few twitches. Young Goon disgustedly shoved him off of his body. Getting up from the desk, he shot her a quick smile before letting out a grunt of pain. It alarmed her enough for her to make quick work of handcuffing the prone intruder and rush to his side. Soo Yeon was a trained professional. So was Young Goon. She knew he’d seen worse days. In fact, she’d probably been there on those days, patching him up and insisting that he go to the hospital, just as she would now. Despite this knowledge, the fear crawling up her neck demanded to be assuaged. She wanted to know where and how badly he was hurt, immediately.

She checked his head and back for injuries, frowning at the tenseness of his muscles under her touch.

“Are you alright? Where does it hurt?”

“It’s fine. Do you have a bandage?” He lifted his bleeding palm.

And there it was. The distancing. The inability to let her hover – like she would for any other friend, perhaps with a little less frantic concern. Her heart was belatedly racing from the adrenaline, she went around the desk – her desk – to pull out her trusty first aid kit. She felt self-conscious of how she may have appeared, all worried and touchy, and reminded herself to be a bit distant. As a result, the tying of the bandage was an immensely hastened activity amidst a slightly awkward silence. This was the second time she’d bandaged this very palm, and her first aid kit was fast turning into one that exclusively treated his wounds. Although this time it wasn’t because of his bullheadedness. He’d saved her from what would have undoubtedly been a worse injury.

“Are you hurt?” Young Goon asked. He seemed to be busy looking anywhere else but at her, and she felt her need for distance magnify in the face of his discomfort.

“No,” she replied, shortly, “You should go to the hospital. I’ll do the arresting.”

Young Goon was already removing the mask from the assailant’s face. Looking down at the perpetrator, he said, “He’s probably sent by the prosecution to derail the hearing. He was trying to compromise the phone records.” He waved the papers in question around.

Soo Yeon was quick to catch on, and took the papers from his uninjured hand. “Okay, I’ll take the records straight to court, you take care of him.” She turned to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her. His grip was gentle, strong fingers against the sleeve of her shirt. “What?”

“Jae Sik will take you. It isn’t safe to go alone. It’s unlikely but they might have hired another person.” Jae Sik, Lawyer Han’s personal assistant and ex loan shark, was probably better equipped to transport life-altering documents securely.

“Alright, I’ll ask him. You, go to the hospital after he’s processed. At this rate you’re going o need a new body.” _It would be a shame to see this one go_ , she thought shamelessly.

He was looking at her again, in that intense unwavering way of his, and this time it was she who couldn’t meet his gaze. There were too many things she would give away if she did. She tapped his hand, which was still holding her arm, and he slowly let go.

“Okay, text when you get there.”

“Yeah.”


	4. post-work

“Did you go to the hospital?”

“Nah, it was just a scratch.”

“I knew it. You have the worst habit of ignoring me. Like all important things.”

 _If only she knew,_ Young Goon thought, biting the inside of his cheek. He noticed everything about her. She’d been distant throughout the day, and he’d had to convince her to join him for a drink – usually she was the one who initiated their post-work plans. He’d showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes at the station before leaving, and his hair was a bit damp still. Soo Yeon’s gaze was fixed somewhere above his left ear, where he could feel a droplet of water trickle. He swiped it away.

“I don’t ignore you. I just disobey you.”

She made a face. “That’s so much better, isn’t it?”

Her eyes lit up as she spied the waiter making their way towards them. Young Goon thought that the way she perked up around alcohol was quite attractive. Three or maybe five beers later, both of them were much more relaxed and conversational. The beer buzz made everything seem happier and more alive; this was exactly the pick me up they both needed after an unexpectedly long day.

Young Goon found himself leaning forward to listen to the story of her pet dog, and how he hadn’t recognized her when she put on a homemade pumpkin face pack for the first time. He imagined thirteen-year-old Soo Yeon, shrieking and laughing as Spock licked at her face.

“You liked Star Trek?”

“Yeah, space exploration and universal peace, what’s not to like?”

His smile widened at her wholehearted passion. With a jealous pang he realised that he wanted her to be as passionate about him, if not more.

“What did you like, as a kid?” She asked.

He gave the question the consideration it warranted. Honestly, after his mother was killed, it was all he could do to not scream and run away from his life every second of the day. He’d put all of his determination into doing well at school and keeping his head down. He’d badly wanted to be a police officer. One would assume that his favourite movies would have to do with the field.

“I watched The Jungle Book the most.”

Soo Yeon looked surprised. “You like it?”

“Except the end, yeah. I don’t like that he leaves Baloo and Bagheera. They’re his family.”

Young Goon had been sharing this information with his empty glass so far, but he looked up when he heard an inconspicuous sniffle. _Was she –_ “Are you crying?”

“No,” she said, but her eyes looked soft and shiny. He didn’t know what to do with the full force of her gaze so he cleared his throat, and took a sip of water. He needed to sober down quickly because Jo Soo Yeon in all her unguarded charming glory was too much for him to take without the festering of increasingly warm feelings in his stomach. And elsewhere.

“You lied when you said you wanted to become a police officer because it was just a possible option, didn’t you?” She asked, holding his gaze. He was, as usual, drawn to her directness, her openness, her willingness to take things at face value – until she didn’t.

“Lied is a strong word. It was a consideration as well.”

She released a slow breath, probably looking for some patience deep within her, especially since she was running short of her supply on account of being tipsy.

“Fine. You did consider other things, though, right? Primarily?”

“Yeah,” Young Goon said, softly, “I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to be able to look at my father and know for sure. I guess I can’t do that now, even though I know. I still can’t believe he’s gone – I’m mourning someone whom I didn’t know”

“Yeah, I thought that might be why. I’m sorry it had to end like that.”

He didn’t know how or why, but he felt immensely comforted by her lack of profuse sympathy. He had a sneaking suspicion that she knew that the best way to lessen his disquiet would be by treating this conversation like any other. The thought made him sit up straight, the fact that she knew him enough to control her reaction even when tipsy setting off alarm bells in his fuzzy brain and jarring him into the present.

Coworkers. Friends. Complicated. Unnecessary.

“Thanks. We should call it a night, then.”


	5. dropping off

Soo Yeon was a bit peevish. Every time she felt like she was getting to know the guy, he seemed to pull back. Her euphoric beer buzz was now a stale aftertaste in her mouth, as she petulantly stomped beside the man responsible for her frustration. He was walking her back to her apartment – they usually picked a bar close to her place so she wouldn’t have to travel home alone and tipsy. On the rare occasions when they were joined by Lawyer Han, she dropped them both off in her car. She wished Lawyer Han were here now. She would have no problem telling Young Goon off for being rude. She decided to be like Lawyer Han.

“You’re rude.”

Young Goon stopped walking for a beat before resuming his stride. “What’s new?”

“No – don’t do that. You’re generally rude, but not _rude_ rude and that was _rude_ rude.”

He seemed to consider this and must have come to the conclusion that she was right because he nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have left that way.”

She scoffed. “Not that bit. The other bit.”

She waited expectantly. Both of them had stopped walking now, partly because they’d reached her apartment, and partly because this discussion had taken on a heavier tone then either of them had thought.

“Which bit?”

“The bit where you tell me something about yourself, and then immediately shrug it off in the next moment – as if nothing happened. It confuses me because I think we’re closer than that, but you don’t seem comfortable. It’s confusing because it feels like you want me to ask, but then I end up feeling like I’ve overstepped somehow. And what was that earlier today when you literally froze when I touched you? Do you not want to be friends, is that it? That’s it, isn’t it, these nightly drinks are some weird obligation and – wow you get the point I’m going to stop talking now.”

She saw a range of emotions go over his face; she could identify guilt, confusion, a hint of amusement. She was well aware of the fact that she wouldn’t be able to read him as easily if he weren’t a little buzzed.

He spoke after what seemed like an eternity, “Can we sober up a bit? I think this talk warrants a clear head. Maybe some hot tea?”

Soo Yeon nodded, no longer wanting the answers to her questions. She just wanted this night to be over, for her to sleep away the entire weekend, and pretend that none of this had happened on Monday. He’d like that too, probably. Talking seemed to tire him.

This time, when she struggled with the latch of the side gate, she didn’t let him help. “Your palm is hurt,” she said pushing his hands away and eventually figuring it out. It was easier to open from the outside anyway.

He followed her up the steps, steadying her when she tottered on the landing while fishing for her keys. This was not the first time he’d been inside her clean and cosy place, and his eyes skimmed over the familiar wall filled with pictures of her family and friends. If Young Goon had had a wall like that, there would only be three living people on it. And Soo Yeon would be the closest. He wondered if she had any space in her life for him. She seemed well adjusted, from a decent family, and with a sensible upbringing. He, on the other hand, had no claim over any of those traits.

She really did seem to like him though. Her distress earlier seemed to be born of a mix of causes, but the point that stood out to him the most was that she really did want to know him. And she was upset that he froze at her touch? And that hanging out with her was an obligation? He really needed to sober up. He wasn’t really the best conversationalist on a normal day, and to attempt to express his feelings when his brain wasn’t entirely functional was too intimidating a prospect. If it weren’t for the sharp elation that he’d felt during Soo Yeon’s declaration of sorts, he wouldn’t have even tried.

She was the only person who made him happy. His nascent feelings were riddled with uncertainty, but he knew enough about himself to know that the uncertainty in itself was monumental. He’d barely had the inclination to form meaningful relationships in his life, and that he finally really liked being around someone was an important enough development for him to be protective of it. Sometimes, though, one just had to go for it.

Soo Yeon didn’t seem like she was going to do anything about it. She made small talk during their first cup of tea, restlessly walking about the living room, as if afraid to sit still. She told him about the replica of the Mona Lisa that someone had gifted her, a framed display of ladybug footprints, and even the shirt she currently wore which was handstitched – handstitched! – by a dear friend.

When she seemed dangerously close to running out of things to talk about, she decided that she would pour them both another cup of tea. He followed her to the kitchen, deciding that he’d given her enough time to get used to this situation. As she was pouring tea for herself – he’d already poured it for himself – he told her that he was ready to talk now, an announcement that shocked her into splashing some hot tea onto her fingers.

Hissing more from the surprise than the pain, she quickly held the scalded thumb under the tap. Young Goon moved closer to try and see the damage done. It wouldn’t be much, but she had such sensitive skin. He’d discovered that on the day he had handcuffed her. Her wrists had been red the whole day, and he’d felt really guilty, but she’d brushed off his apology.

“I really am sorry about the handcuffing,” he said, “and for not giving you the choice to follow me that day.”

She went still. She turned the tap off and proceeded to wipe her hand with a napkin. “I didn’t accept your apology because I know you’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

This was true, he would do the exact same thing, but he was feeling a bit contrary, having had to deal with his feelings today and all. “I wouldn’t.”

Her eyes flashed with annoyance at his stubbornness. It was just like him to say something without any substantiation. Now that the drunk haze had abandoned her, her bruised ego was making itself apparent. She’d almost confessed, she might as well have for all the good it was doing her. Things were awkward, and how dare he stand there looking so fucking hot if he wasn’t going to do anything.

“You really would. It’s your whole thing, keeping people away from your shit because you don’t want them to get hurt.”

“Not people. You.”

Her eyes widened as the implication of his statement hit her, and she wouldn’t have been able to look away if she’d tried. She didn’t try, taking in his expression, earnest and serious, like he’d entrusted her with his most prized secret. Perhaps he had.

“I- You-,” she searched his face for a lie. She tightly balled up her hands and released a sound of distress when she realised that she’d accidentally pressed too hard on her throbbing thumb. Young Goon took her hand and held it under the tap again.

“I like you,” he said, like it wasn’t the most earthshaking thing to happen. “You like me, too.”

She didn’t know where she found the wits to nod, although it wasn’t framed as a question. She didn’t want to be ambiguous, it felt more than a crush to her; none of her trivializations worked now that he seemed to be willing to meet her halfway, something she’d never expected. He was sucking the air out of her lungs, and they weren’t even kissing – yet.

He turned the tap off, never taking his eyes from hers, and instead of wiping her hand, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft open-mouthed kiss on the side of her injured thumb.

The gentleness of the moment gave way to an intense sexual tension that neither of them had prepared to address. Soo Yeon was suddenly overwhelmed by the softness of his lips, the tautness of his biceps in the plain black t-shirt, the absolute desire in his eyes. She slowly moved her hand away from his mouth to the side of his neck, caressing his jaw. He moved closer, and she instinctively moved into him. The brush of her breasts against his torso ignited a fire that she’d habitually put out, especially in the office when she’d watched him work out. He bent down at the same moment when she slid her other hand up his neck, so both her hands were angling his mouth to fit hers. She was done being patient, and he had never been.

Young Goon felt ravenous. At the back of his brain, some part reminded him to go slow and to control himself, but the reality of having Soo Yeon in his arms, eager and passionate, was just too debilitating for his already meagre patience. She rubbed her body against him, and wrapped a leg around his hip, granting herself some leverage as she thoroughly owned his mouth. She didn’t seem to want his control, so he gave himself up to his emotions, wrapping his arms around her lithe body, tighter and tighter until every little movement cause delightful friction. He removed her hair tie, enjoyed the way her hair fell around her face lightly, softening her cheekbones. He broke the kiss to look at her for a moment, and when she let out a frustrated whine, he bent down to claim her neck, sucking, biting, licking until she was moaning hotly against his ear. He worked his way down, but could only get to a collarbone before the fabric of her t-shirt got in the way, resulting in a fumbling race to untuck her shirt and t-shirt and throw it on the floor. She wore a simple light blue bra, the indents of her hard nipples showing through its fabric, which Young Goon torturously grazed his nails over. Soo Yeon shivered, arching her back and pushing her breasts deeper into his hand, but he kept his touch deliberately light and teasing. Letting out a frustrated huff, Soo Yeon redirected her efforts on getting him out of his t-shirt, slipping out of his arms long enough to get the fabric over his head. Then, while she had her hands free, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

They both stared at each other, their faces, and naked upper bodies. This time when they came together, it was a bit sweeter, a bit more uninhibited, the glorious feeling of skin on skin lending their touches a savage directness. She ran her hands over his torso, pausing to brush over his nipples, an action that made him suck in air through his teeth. She enjoyed learning his new sounds, sounds that she’d only fantasized about hearing so far. She leaned up on her tiptoes, making sure to brush her nipples against his chest, stealing a soft wet kiss from his lips before latching onto the spot between his neck and ear. He groaned, urgently moving his hands up her stomach to caress her perky breasts, pausing to tweak her nipples gently, increasing the pressure until he could tell what she preferred. He felt the weight and shape of her, and wanted her in his mouth. He didn’t wait for that thought to even register before lifting her up and depositing her on the kitchen counter, his bandaged palm protesting against the strain. Through her sex addled haze, she noticed the awkwardness of his grip and held his bandaged palm to her chest.

“You okay? I can make it better if you want”

“You already are.” He declared, before leaning to take a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. The smoothness of the action jarred Soo Yeon to her very soul, and she felt herself grow tangibly wetter - her breath shuttering. Young Goon shamelessly swirled his tongue around her other nipple, meeting her gaze in the process and managing to convey smugness at her sensitive response. She was just in the middle of formulating an appropriate set down when he bit down on her nipple and all that got out was a muffled scream.

“I need you to touch me.” She said.

“Touch you? But I am.” Who knew Young Goon would be a smug asshole in bed? He would make her ask for every little thing like it was music to his ears, as if her gyrating on his dick wasn’t enough of a hint. She was a bit too needy to let that bother her at the moment, though.

“Lower,” she said, and he complied, his nose brushing the top of her jeans. She belatedly remembered that she had clothes left on her body still, and attempted to remove them with an awkward shimming motion that simultaneously amused and turned him on. He helped her shuck her pants, coming closer until his crotch brushed against her soaking underwear. she gasped, reaching blindly to the closest part of his body her lips could find, which happened to be his lips, and kissed him hard, gliding her tongue into his mouth only to have him dominate her in return. He was panting, and so was she, whatever trajectory they were on was indiscernible, except that it took them closer to each other, made them hotter for each other. She worked on his fly and shoved her hand down his pants, brushing against his half erect penis. She felt the shape of him, felt him gasp against her mouth and break the kiss, all the while looking tortured and getting harder in her grip.

“Are you sure-?” She asked him, playing innocent like he had.

“Yes,” he grunted out, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

She moved her hand along his length, adjusting the pressure according to his preferences. She kissed her way down the column of his throat, pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss at the base of his neck. On a whim, she hummed deeply as she did so, and was pleased to note that he really liked that. She was also pleased to note that his hands were now busy stroking her thighs, inching their way towards her pussy. She increased the tempo of her pumping, and he grazed his fingers on the front of her underwear, short nails catching on the delicate fabric. He slowly moved it to the side, and ran his thumb over her opening, coming away with a glistening digit. He sucked her juices off of his thumb, and she was mesmerized by his eyes. He returned his hand inside her underwear, slowly pumping his middle finger in and out of her entrance. She gasped as his other hand came up to tweak her nipple, tugging it softly with the rhythm of his pumping. She shimmied closer for another kiss, which he gladly gave to her, hot air between their mouths as both panted while pleasuring each other.

His thumb brushed over her clit, light and teasing, and she let out a tormented groan. In retaliation she brushed her thumb over the tip of his penis, rubbing the moisture around the sensitive head, and had the pleasure of seeing his eyes roll back in his head.

“I’m going to come.”

“My pleasure,” she said as she bent to suck at that spot on his neck that she’d figured he liked five minutes ago. That was the last straw because he quietly shuddered in her arms, came apart in her palm in messy spurts, and she never recalled feeling this powerful. He collapsed against her, breathing roughly, his fingers inside her pumping slowly again. She hadn’t expected that so soon and let out a surprised cry of pleasure. His thumb brushed over her clit over and over, until she was a pleading mess in his embrace. She bit down on his shoulder and pressed closer, tried to direct his fingers to where she wanted them – begged even, but he withheld her orgasm repeatedly. She was at the end of her rope and was honestly considering resorting to mild threats of violence when he withdrew from her completely. He had the audacity to let out an amused huff at her horrified expression, before dropping to his knees and placing his mouth right over her clit. He sucked thrice, hard, while his tongue stroked the area around it. His hand crawled up to give her nipple a hard pinch.

She came with no warning, a silent scream lodged in her throat, tears sparking the corners of her eyes from the intensity of her orgasm.

“What did I do to deserve that?” She questioned as she stroked his arm in the aftermath. He was sitting on the counter beside her, with his arm across her thighs.

“You did beg me to go lower at some point.” He remarked, causing her to suddenly discover that she could in fact feel a bit embarrassed after having behaved so wantonly. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Then another on her nose. Then a few more on her lips. He seemed to be getting back into the groove of things when he suddenly paused.

“I don’t have a condom.”

“Shit. Neither do I.”

They both mimicked each other’s disappointed expressions. Soo Yeon touched the ground first, jumping off the counter with a spring she did not feel.

“To be honest, I haven’t slept in two days, and could really use a bath and bed.”

Young Goon got off the counter as well, picking her up in his arms eliciting a shocked yelp from her. “Bath and bed it is,” he said, marching them to the bathroom.

After their bath which somehow grew accommodating enough for another orgasm each, Soo Yeon could pretty much drop dead. She threw on her nightshirt and crashed face-first onto the bed. After a few moments, her sluggish satiated brain registered that Young Goon wasn’t in bed with her. Turning over, she met his serious gaze. Oh no.

“I can leave-,” he began and promptly stopped when Soo Yeon physically got out of bed and pushed him towards it.

“Forget it,” she said, “If you leave now, you’ll just stay up and call me in two hours and nobody will get enough sleep.” She pretended to be grumpy, but a smile peeked out once she realised that Young Goon probably called her so much because he’d wanted to, rather than needed to.

He let her manhandle him to bed, their legs entangled to make his escape impossible, not that he intended to leave. He’d only asked out of courtesy, and honestly, it would’ve hurt to be sent away, especially since tomorrow was a holiday. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder, an arm was thrown over his torso, left leg between his. The bed was a roomy single, but a close fit for them both. It might have been a better idea for him to sleep on the couch, but he’d never felt so comfortable. He had a distinct sense of belonging that he hadn’t felt since his home had been tainted by his mother’s murder.

_This is nice_ , he thought. _I don’t want to fuck it up._

“Stop thinking so loudly and go to sleep, Young Goon,” Soo Yeon whispered to the side of his chest, her nose nudging him.

“Alright.”

He closed his eyes and smiled softly into the night.


	6. boyfriend

Soo Yeon stared at Young Goon as he sat on her desk lifting weights. She particularly enjoyed the bunch of his muscles under his grey t-shirt, and the fact that he knew she was watching and was probably showing off. She swivelled her chair and let out a squeal when it felt like it might topple. Young Goon swiftly put out a leg to steady her. She wouldn’t have fallen in the first place, but she appreciated the support. He was always there for her.

It had been a week of great sex and hushed confessions, both slowly gaining confidence in their relationship, and its confirmed importance in their lives. Young Goon had slept over on most nights - Soo Yeon was pretty certain they smelled the same now, but he insisted that they’d always used the same body wash anyway.

Her phone rang breaking her rumination. ‘Boyfriend’ flashed on the screen. She couldn’t help but cast a side-eyed glance towards Young Goon, who let out a huff of amusement.

“You haven’t changed the name yet? Or did you get another boyfriend? A man this time, perhaps?”

She let out a short laugh at his dramatic petulance (her reluctant untrustworthiness was proving to be a running gag in their relationship), and answered the phone. Her face broke out in a beatific smile as she hung up and relayed the good news to Young Goon.

“I want you to smile like that for me,” he griped good-humoredly.

“Aha. And what have you done today to deserve that?”

He pretended to give it some serious thought. Soo Yeon thought that he was really attractive when thoughtful.

“Let’s see. I watered your plants, made you breakfast this morning, let you bathe first, kissed you goodbye although we go to the same place to work, and of course, how could I forget – woke you up by eating you ou-mmf”

Her lips melded to his, tasting him familiarly, stoking his desire, His arms automatically encircled her in an efficient motion: the way they fit together was much less clumsy now, after days of practice. He quickly lost himself in her kiss, drawing her closer and closer until they were practically one indiscernible form. They might have continued in this vein if Do Chi Gwang hadn’t cleared his throat gently, announcing his arrival.

The two rookies broke apart like they were teenagers who got caught smoking pot, and shot twin apologetic glances to their Team Leader, whose first day back happened to be today. He smiled his benevolent enigmatic smile, making his way around them to his desk. Looking at the mess around him, and at his team members, he shook his head.

“I see that nothing has changed around here.”


End file.
